All There Is To Know About The Crying Game
by Sparks and Sharps
Summary: Shizuo learns that it's sometimes best to check who actually plays your favorite movie character before you declare that you have a crush on them. Oneshot


_This fic was originally posted in the Durarara kink meme for the prompt of Kasuka crossdressing in one of his films, with maybe an edit or two between the two versions. I would like to apologize in advance for the awful, awful pun of a movie title contained within. I have no excuse, really._

_If you spot any typos or errors, feel free to point them out in a review so I can correct them._

_

* * *

_

It was 9:20 pm at the Kishitani residence. There was a knock on the door. Under most circumstances, it would be Shinra to answer the door – It was difficult to greet most people without a mouth, after all – but with this guest, Celty was more than comfortable answering it herself.

[Hello, Shizuo-kun] she raised her PDA a bit so that her guest – a bit taller than most – could read it easily.

"Hey, Celty. Thanks for inviting me over. Sorry I'm late," Shizuo said, looking down in embarrassment. "I had to do some overtime work. For the street sign I wrecked." He looked like a small child awaiting a scolding from his mother.

[Don't worry about it. Gave us more time to set up some more for the hotpot. Shinra started the movie early, though. I hope you don't mind.]

"Movie?"

[Yes. I think it's called The Tearful Challenge.]

Shizuo's face lit up a bit upon hearing the title. "Oh hey, my brother's in that one! Said he got a pretty unusual part in it. Didn't really tell me more than that, though. I haven't seen it yet. How far are you guys in?"

[Only about fifteen to twenty minutes. I'm sure Shinra will fill you in on what you missed anyhow. Come on it] and with that she led Shizuo into the apartment.

Shinra never actually did fill Shizuo in on what he missed, but the plot was easy enough for Shizuo to follow despite it, so he didn't mind.

* * *

Two hours later, Shinra, Celty and Shizuo were discussing the movie over some hotpot.

"Anyways, I really liked the relationship between Hitomi and Shotaro. It reminded me of us, Celty. Only I'd say their sex life isn't _nearly_ on par with our-Ouch!" Shinra's words were cut off by a sharp jab to the arm.

[Now is really not the time to be talking about something like that.] Celty typed a new message on her PDA, this one for Shizuo, [Who was your favorite character?]

"Favorite character? Ah, well I would probably go with that girl Ranko. She was so straightforward and determined."

"Hm, you think so?" said Shinra.

"Yeah. I mean, she wanted the best for others, but she also wasn't afraid to put her foot down when she was being treated unfairly. She was strong, y'know. And she was cute."

Shinra's eyes widened at the statement. "C-Cute, you say?"

Shizuo frowned a little at Shinra's response, but not enough to scare anyone at the table. "Hey, just because you only have eyes for Celty doesn't mean that there can't be other girls that are pretty. And Ranko was _really_ pretty," he closed his eyes and began to smile at the thought of the character. "Big, brown eyes, soft lips, a heart-shaped face, that cute, breathy voice...I wonder what actress played her. I want to see her in something else sometime."

Shizuo opened his eyes to see both Shinra and Celty rigid with shock, with Shinra's face in a nervous grin. Celty had her PDA out, but she looked hesitant to type anything. An awkward pause hung in the room.

Finally, Shinra broke the silence, "Er...Shizuo, you know how your brother was in this movie, right?"

"Yeah – That reminds me. I couldn't really find Kasuka in this movie. I guess he was only in those first twenty minuted I missed. Was he good?"

"Um, about that..."

"You're right, it's kind of stupid of me to ask. Of course he was good. He always is. Now, do either of you know the actress that was playing Ranko?"

Celty finally broke out of her hesitance and quickly typed something on her PDA. She handed it to Shizuo, her hand quivering and her neck turned as if she were looking away. Confused, Shizuo slowly read the message aloud.

"Ranko was played by...Kasuka." It took a moment for the implications to register, but when they did, the PDA clattered on the floor. Shizuo's face flushed red in embarrassment, almost in record time.

Another pause hit the room. Technically it was shorter than the one before, but to Shizuo it felt far longer. After what seemed like hours, Shizuo finally spoke.

"Kasuka...I guess he's an even better actor than I thought."


End file.
